The Games They Play
by frojoassassin
Summary: This is just the beginner of a game that "they" play," they" are difficult to defeat and your better off just sticking to life the way it is, but I hate my life so why stick to it why not try to beat the game
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless Night

Epilogue  
>I was about to go to bed but a cold chill went up my back,<br>Nothing but darkness in my room, pitch black.  
>I got up to go to the bathroom again another cold chill<br>I turned around but nothing was there  
>As I was walking in the hallway I saw a peice of paper on the wall<br>I picked it up I felt another cold chill  
>I looked all around me<br>My parents weren't here they were in Vegas for a month I didn't have any siblings I was all alone.  
>Suddenly something pushed me<br>I turned around and there it was


	2. Epilogue

Chapter one  
>I can never figure out this game that they play. My name is Missy Gladstone and I will always be alone at least it think so<p>

I was laying in bed but cold chills went up my back. This was always happening ever since my parents went to Vegas they were already gone for a month. Sometimes I feel like I'm not alone like someone watches me. I've been experiencing weird dreams I me getting chased around by a tall man I've never seen his face though.  
>I was trying to sleep but it felt like someone was watching me every time I close my eyes the man is always there staring at me. I decided not o close my eyes it's logic<br>I was sleepy but couldn't fall asleep out of fear. My eyes shut. The man was there in think I was asleep now probably just a dream as usual  
>Suddenly I felt a hand grasp mine<br>I woke up and I saw a tall dark figure in front of me he wasn't hiding his face because he didn't have one.  
>I tried not to struggle maybe if I don't struggle he won't get me.<br>But he did anyway he grabbed me with two long tentacles and teleported away with me.  
>Me: What do you want from me?<br>Stranger: Your soul  
>While I was on his back I realized he was very slender. I'll call him slenderman<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: A new friend?

Chapter Two  
>I was looking at Slenderman straight in the face I've heard of him before and knowing what he does to children (I'm in college) has me extremely scared. I didn't want to anger him so I stayed absolutely still I didn't say a word his hand moved (for once) and it was like he was trying to talk to me<br>Me: sl-slenderman?  
>Slenderman: yes<br>Me: *gasp* you can talk?  
>Slenderman: yes<br>Me: wh- what are you gonna do to me?  
>Slenderman: nothing<br>Me: what?  
>Slenderman: I'm not going to do anything to you<br>Me: why not  
>Slenderman: I don't want to hurt you because I like you your like me<br>Me: oh... What are you gonna do with me though?  
>Slenderman: i haven't planned anything. yet...<br>My phone rang  
>I looked at slenderman he nodded<br>Me: hello?  
>Me: who is this<br>Other line:hell is this Missy? If it is imsorry to say this but your parents have diedthe police they were murdered by a tall man that's all we know about him have you seen this man?

Me: no not *looks at Slenderman* not recently

Cop: okay just thought we would tell you the bad news  
>I hung up I was crying<br>Me: mom...  
>Slenderman: what's wrong child?<br>Me: my parents are dead  
>Slenderman: oh um *smirking* I feel so bad *laughing* for you<br>Me: slenderman! I- I need a new home  
>Slenderman: I can't help you what do I look like a salesperson?!<br>Me: ugh too many memories in my head *tears*  
>Slenderman: um... *Pats Missys head*<br>Somehow that comforted me.  
>Me: wh- where can I stay at<br>Slenderman: *sigh* I guess...  
>Me: yeah?<br>Slenderman: you can stay with us  
>Me: us?<br>Slenderman: this will be fun...


	4. Chapter 3: The Family

Chapter Three  
>Slenderman grabbed me and teleported away to what looks like a house.<br>Me: where are we?  
>Slederman: my home<br>Me: oh...  
>It was dark<br>Me: I like it  
>Slenderman: wow you and my student will get along great<br>Me: oh...  
>Slenderman: now it's time to meet my retarted family<br>?: talk about hater!  
>Slenderman: excuse my brother this is trenderman<br>Trendy: ooh what kind of sweater is that  
>Me: um Gucci<br>Trendy: I like your style  
>Me: oh okay I'm Missy *reaches hand out*<br>Trendy: um hello *puts white glove on**shakes hands* I'm trenderman  
>?:what about me!<br>Slenderman: oh right we'll get your ass out here then  
>?: hello miss I'm Splendorman the nice one<br>Trenderman: oh and I'm not nice  
>Splendorman: we'll you can be a diva sometimes<br>Trenderman: OH HELL NO!  
>Speldorman: excuse my brother<br>Me: I'm Missy and he's excused  
>Slenderman: and now the last one<br>There was suddenly a tall robed shadow above me smiling  
>?: heyy<br>Slenderman: oh this is Sexual Offenderman or Offenderman for short  
>Me: oh nice to-<br>Offenderman: nice to meet your boobs I mean you  
>Me: oh um *blush* hi<br>Offenderman: yes I am  
>Slenderman: okay stop bugging her anyway choose where you want to sleep<br>Offenerman: in my room *brishes her face with tentacle*  
>I blushes even more I have to admit he is pretty sexy no he's not sexy he's smexy<br>Me: *blush* maybe if you get lucky  
>Splendorman: •_•<br>Offenderman: \•{}•/  
>Slenderman: ()_()<br>Offenderman:rose?  
>I took the rose<br>Trenderman: uh you shouldn't have done that...


	5. Chapter 4: Offendermans fun

Chapter Four  
>I wonder why trenderman said that I mean the Worst he can do is rape me<br>Offenderman: slenderman do you mind going and the same with the rest of you  
>Slenderman: I'm not leaving so you can rape her<br>Me: WHAT!  
>Trenderman: I was worried you were gonna say yes<br>Offenderman: to bad she is *grabs Missy and teleports to bedroom*  
>Offenderman: let's do it<br>Me: oh uh... *blush* okay  
>He took of his clothes and if you really wanna read the "fun" read the below<br>Offenderman and me took off our clothes and of course offenderman did it extremely fast. They started I make out then they finally had a sexual intercourse (CONDOM)  
>THE FUN IS DONE<br>Slenderman: OFFENDER YOU tBETTER STOP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!  
>Offenderman: okay I'm back *naked*<br>Slenderman: put some fucking clothes on!  
>Offenderman: it's m house I can do what I want to<br>Slenderman: you were working as a stripper and used the money to buy this house!  
>Offenderman: I don't see you with money!<br>Slenderman: I used t all on suits!  
>Me: sorry to break up the fight but is he really supposed To be here?<br>We all turned around  
>Slenderman: oh my student is here...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Slendermans student

Chapter Five  
>I turned around to a boy. He was as old as me he has a white face and a huge smile and pitch black hair.<br>Slenderman: oh this is Missy  
>Jeff: *points his knife at me* hello I'm jeff<br>Missy: oh hello I'm Missy *shakes knife instead of hand*  
>Jeff: *whisper to me* I like you so dangerous *points knife at my neck*<br>Missy: slenderman said you would like me  
>Jeff: oh I came over to tell you that I killed another person<br>Slederman: oh that's good your almost at master just 999 more kills  
>Jeff: wow talk about sarcasm oh and I brought you the soul<br>Slenderman: good *takes soul* *looks at Missy* you take it  
>Missy: what this is a dead persons soul have you lost your sanity!<br>Slenderman: ...  
>Everyone laughed at me. The soul did look good.<br>Missy: you want me to eat this  
>Slenderman: yes<br>Missy: okay *takes soul* *swallows it*...  
>Slenderman: so how did it taste?<br>Me:...  
>Slenderman: hello?<br>Me:...  
>Slenderman: Missy?<br>I smiled evily  
>Me:delicious<br>Trenderman: aww her first soul *cute face*  
>Splendorman: •_• wow this house really lost it's sanity *walks to room*<br>Me: when were we ever normal *sits on couch*  
>Jeff: yeah were insane<br>Me: yeah iNsAnItY


	7. Chapter 6: dumb ways to die

Chapter 7  
>Everyone except splendorman was watching tv<br>Me: what is this movie!?  
>Jeff: Sharknado<br>Trenderman: it was all over e news so I had to watch it  
>Slenderman: I like when people die on here but they die in the dumbest ways<br>Jeff: yeah a shark flying through a window that's dumb way to die  
>Me: there are lots of dumb ways to die<br>Jeff: yeah like set fire to your house  
>Me: poke a stick at a slenderman<br>Slenderman: eat candy from laughing jack  
>Offenderman: go to sleep when jeff says<br>Slenderman: dumb ways to die  
>Me: there's so many dumb ways to die<br>Jeff: take the rose from offenderman  
>Me: run from smile dog if you can<br>Splendorman: stop singing!  
>Me: what are you talking about this isn't a song if it was it would be a youtube hit<br>Splendorman: *faceplam*


	8. Chapter 7: Adam Lambert

Chapter 7  
>Offenderman:I need help with the bags<br>Me: why you have like eight testic- tentacles  
>Offenderman: we'll my right testicles are now hard<br>Slenderman: your stupid  
>Splendorman: very<br>Trenderman: *listening to music* IM HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! Adam Lambert is so hot  
>Me: yes he is<br>Trenderman: weird fangirl moment  
>We all looked at him<br>Me: your not a girl  
>Trenderman: that is true whatever have you seen the video<br>Me: no  
>Trenderman: come here I'll show you<br>I sat next to Trendy and watched the video (he put his arm around my shoulder)  
>Me: •\\\• *blush*  
>Trenderman: ooh my favorite part the cane...<br>Me: whoa...  
>Trenderman: I have to Instagram this #mindblown selfie!<br>Trenderman did a peace sign with me  
>Trenderman: wow already 30 likes<br>Me: how?  
>Trenderman: it's a picture of you<br>Me: what?!  
>Offenderman: what are you doing over h- wow who's that guy on YouTube<br>Me: I know right  
>Trenderman: Adam Lambert<br>Offenderman: *jumps over me and sits next to me*  
>Trenderman: ooh the next video<br>Splendorman: what are you guys doing?  
>Me: watching youtube<br>Splendorman: ooh change it to this *types*  
>Jeff: and that's what she said *talking to slenderman*... DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY YEAH YEAH SO INTENSE<br>We all turned around  
>Me: •_•<br>Splendorman: anyway back to adam lambert  
>Offenderman: whoa he works that cane<br>Me: •_•  
>Trenderman: #mindblown<br>Me: yes #mindblown


End file.
